Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal of a watch type and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for receiving a photographed image from a vehicle accident recording device in case of sensing user's state change.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, a video recorded by a vehicle black box is not used unless such an event as a car accident occurs in the course of driving a vehicle. When a vehicle driver drives a vehicle by wearing a mobile terminal of a watch type, the demand for a method of obtaining a video of a black box by real time based on a biometric signal sensed by the mobile terminal of the watch type and providing the obtained video to a user is rising.